Generally speaking the print quality setup of a thermal printer may be difficult, time consuming and may waste expensive labels. One typical approach of determining the print quality setup includes printing labels with different settings and allowing the user to manually select the best label. This procedure may waste many labels and is very undesirable especially if the labels are expensive. Another approach entails analyzing the media (paper and ribbon) and determining the composition of the printed label. This approach adds the expense of an analyzer and associated software to the system. In yet another approach, an electronic or visual ID is positioned on the media and the print quality setup is based predetermined settings. This approach may require validation of all possible media to be used on the printer and would not support unknown media.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and inexpensive solution for the print quality setup of thermal printers.